


Can’t Feel Anything... Right?

by Seer_of_Soul



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, Gen, i hurt myself, ouch my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_of_Soul/pseuds/Seer_of_Soul
Summary: Axel and Roxas are both completely sure... Nobodies can’t feel anything... right?





	Can’t Feel Anything... Right?

Roxas sat alone on the clock tower of twilight town, watching as the sun sunk lower and lower on the horizon. It’d be dark soon. If Axel didn’t hurry up he’d miss the whole thing. 

“Hey Rox,” a familiar voice chimed from behind him. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Roxas turned around to see Axel standing behind him, hands on his hips. “You’re early.”

Roxas sighed, twisting as Axel walked around to his other side. “No, you’re just late.” He sighed and shook his head. 

“Forgive me?” Axel waggled an ice cream stick in front of his nose, watching Roxas follow it around with his whole face. Roxas gingerly took it from him, meaning Axel was forgiven. “How’d your mission go?”

Roxas groaned around his ice cream. He sunk his teeth into it in an instant. How was he immune to brain freeze? It wasn’t fair. “Well, I fought some heartless!” Roxas said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Seriously, its a little... repetitive. Sometimes it feels like I’m drowning in heartless...!”

Axel felt himself flinch. “Well... don’t actually do that.” The look Roxas have him was almost enough to make him laugh. And it would have, if he still had a heart....

“Not like that. It’s just...!” Roxas waved his hands around uselessly, then grumpily took another big bite of his ice cream. “Most days it feels like I’m up to my eye-caps in... wait....”

Axel snorted into his ice cream, trying and failing to hide the snickers that escaped him. Roxas looked so offended too. It was just too much. Axel lost it, curling in on himself as laughter ripped through him. He almost fell off the clock tower, but caught himself, shoving the heals of his boots against the ornate carvings. “Wh-wha-ahahaha...! What’s an eye-cap Roxas?” 

Roxas simply glared, his mouth twisting into a pout. “Shut up...! I’m tired okay?”

Axel snickered again. “Are your eye-caps tired Roxy...?!” He snorted again, trying to get control over himself. He failed to do so. 

“Axel I swear....”

“Do you swear on your eye-caps...?” Axel snickered, ever so slowly working himself back down. A popsicle stick bounced off his cheek. On reflex, Axel caught it before it could tumble down to the ground below. He smirked back at Roxas, who had a scowl on face as he crossed his arms. “Sorry Rox. Just... wow. You said that with such dedication...!” Axel grinned again. “Ah... wow I haven’t laughed that hard since....” He trailed off, the smile slowly sliding off his face. How long had it been? Years at least... over a decade at most.... 

“I don’t care. I’m mad at you.” Roxas huffed. “You try wading through heartless with Lexeaus silently following you all day and see if you can think street.” Roxas paused. “Son of a-“

Axel snorted again, ducking as Roxas took a swing at his head. “Okay okay...! You’re absolutely right.” He held his hands up, shielding his face as well as his ice cream. Roxas’s eyes only flickered away from him for a second, then the ice cream was out of Axel’s hand and in Roxas’s. 

Roxas huffed as he bit into the ice cream, glaring at the sunset like it’d offended him. Well, it was red enough to be a surrogate. Axel pouted at Roxas, until he got the idea that Roxas was purposefully ignoring him and not talking. Axel sighed and produced another ice cream. 

That got Roxas’s attention. “Xion’s not coming?” He asked. 

“Doesn’t look like it.” Axel shrugged, biting into the fresh ice cream. “If she does I’ll tell her how you ate her ice cream.”

“/You/ are her ice cream. /I/ are yours,” Roxas clarified, taking another bite. Axel scoffed. These kids... they almost made him feel like he had a heart. They would have too, if he hadn’t know how impossible that was. Nobodies don’t have hearts. Nobodies can’t feel anything. 

 

Even as Roxas lay there, unconscious in the pouring rain. Some stranger who’d beaten him standing over him, he heard the conversation he and someone else were having. 

“He could feel Sora,” the man who’d beaten him said. He sounded different now, almost like a completely different person. 

“Oh he told you how he ‘felt’ did he?” That was the new comer. “Preposterous. A nobody cannot feel anything.”

“That’s not true!” Roxas wanted to scream. “I can feel. I have friends! I can laugh with them! I can grieve for them! I have a heart. My heart is mine!” He wanted to scream, to claw at the man who’d beaten him. It wasn’t fair. He could feel /her/ memory slipping away. He could hardly feel the bruises and scrapes he’d gotten from /her/ under what he’d gotten from /him/. Who was he? Who did he think he was? It wasn’t fair! 

Roxas heard them talking more, felt himself being lifted into a strong, unfamiliar arms. Where were they taking him? Roxas felt his breath hitch as a tear leaked out from under his eyelid. It fell away, taking with it, the last shard of memory of... someone. 

Roxas silently resigned himself to his fate, whatever that might be. He might as well fade into obscurity too, melt from the memory of the world as if he never existed. After all, a Nobody couldn’t feel anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble thingy I wrote in like half an hour. I had the random “eye-caps” pop into my head and ‘Oops my hand slipped’-ed my way into this. Apparently I’m feeling angsty today!
> 
> Let me know what y’all think.


End file.
